


Guerra

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, Fight Sex, Light BDSM, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone
Summary: La Historia de cuando Kuvira  estuvo en "Prision" y el avatar Korra se infiltra por decicion propia, dejando de lado su vida con asami sato.





	Guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Es una historia un poco larga, si han encontrado existe cierto patron en mis historias, no soy muy fan del romance con algunos personajes. Tiene una segunda parte en proceso

Todo iba de maravilla en la relacion de Asami Sato con Korra. Habian ido de vacasiones al mundo espiritual, donde se habian colmado de amor la una por la otra. De regreso a Ciudad Repuplica, su relacion fue mas abierta ante el mundo, quien para bien o para mal aceptaron su relacion.   
Al final los tiempos cambian! dijo Tenzin.  
Palabras que se quedaron dentro de korra una y otra vez hasta que perdieron sentido.

Asami se dedicaba a Industrias Futuro y a su relacion con Korra, se le veia realmente feliz, apesar de la muerte de su padre en la confrontacion con la gran conquistadora. Una paz se sentia en el aire. Mientras tanto Korra se dedicaba a frecuentar a sus amigos, a entrenar y a estar pendiente del consejo. Peroen sus adentros detestaba la paz, la armonia y la estabilidad emocional que su nueva relacion le habia traido. Largas tardes se la pasaba pensandoen que esa vida no era para ella. Que en sus vidas pasadas hubo mas conflicto, mas emocion, mas poder y mas pasion.

El sol se ocultaba y debia de regresar a la Mansion Sato,saludar a los guardias,lavarse y sentarse a cenar algo exotico con Asami. Esa era la rutina de cada noche.  
Salvo cuando la Srita Sato deseaba "Hacer el Amor", cosa que empalagaba bastante al avatar. Era demasiado dulce, cuidadosa y escrupulosa en ese aspecto su mujer.

Esa noche llego, finjiendo con una sonrisa boba, hasta donde se encontraba su novia, la tomo por detras abrazandola, dandole un tierno beso: Hola , mi amor ya regrese. Que tal tu dia?  
-Muy bien, mucho trabajo, proyectos nuevos y te extrañe bastante.Vamos a cenar.

Paso como siempre el tiempo la platica, en ese instante sono el intercomunicador, era uno de los guardias anunciando al consejal Tenzin, que era de urgencia ver al avatar korra.

Asami: Haganlo pasar!  
Guardia: ok.  
Tenzin: Gracias.

Dentro de la mansion, fue recibido por las 2 chicas, una taza de te y bocadillos.

Asami: A que debemos su agradable visita?  
Tenzin: Espero no molestar ni interrumpir, pero tengo reportes de que al parecer la "Gran Conquistadora" esta reuniendo simpatizantes y un poderoso ejercito, apesar de estar encarcelada y en constante vigilancia.  
Korra: Eso quiere decir que volveria el caos y la guerra, yo saldria de este aburrido lugar(Dejando ver una alegria indescriptible).  
Tenzin: Que dices?  
Korra: No nada debe de ser el licor de cereza que estaba bebiendo antes de que llegaras.  
Asami: Cual seria la estrategia?  
Tenzin: Enviar a korra a vigilar la prision, si ella esta dispuesta. Ir a resolver el conflicto como el avatar o de encubierta para saber todos los secretos y movimientos de kuvira.  
Asami: Cuanto tardaria eso?  
Tenzin: Segun si va como el avatar, un par de dias, si es como incognita quizas un par de meses.  
Asami: Vaya  
Korra: Dejame pensarlo, te parece si mañana voy a verte ala oficina y te doy mi eleccion ante esta situacion.  
Tenzin: Muy bien, ahi nos vemos, ahora me despido, es noche y mi esposa y mis hijos estan solos. Me se el camino yo solo, traten de descanzar y tu korra piensa bien esto.  
Se cerro la puerta y las chicas se quedaron solas nuevamente en la enorme sala.  
Asami: Con que licor de Cereza heeee? (Viendo a korra de manera molesta).  
Korra: Bueno a dormir, mañana sera un gran dia y estoy muy cansada.  
Asami: No voy a permitirte dormir, nose en cuanto tiempo te vere, necesito de ti, mi amor,baby.  
Korra: Un ratito nada mas.  
Asami: Baby,please!!!

Korra tomo a Asami entre sus brazos y la llevo cargando hasta su habitacion, haciendo el amor de manera dulce, tierna y calmada. Hasta que asami durmio, korra tambien lo hizo.

7:00am, suena el despertador, se escucha una regadera y musica por toda la casa, la Srita Sato iniciando el dia, mascullo korra.  
Asami: Levantate, duchate y a desayunar, te acompañare al consejo para que des tu decicion.   
Korra: Aja!

8:00am, el desayuno servido en el amplio comedor, las 2 chicas arregladas. Tenian poca conversasion.

9:00am, la limusina sato estaba frente a la mansion para llevar a las jovenes al consejo.

Asami: Korra estas muy calalda, te pasa algo? Estas nerviosa?  
Korra: Algo, pienso ir de incognita y no dejar que kuvira vuelva a atacar.  
Asami: Te vas a ir mucho tiempo?  
Korra: Nose, veremos que dice Tenzin.

Consejo de Ciudad Republica  
El avatar y los consejeros estaban en reunion, evaluando cada una de las situaciones planteadas. Tenzin viendo directamente a korra, bien es la decicion del avatar y del consejo que vaya como incognita durante 3 meses para no levantar sospechas. Se te permitiran 3 visitas para informarnos de los planes de kuvira, al cabo de estos 3 meses se solicitara tu transferencia y saldras nuevamente, antes seria imposible.

Korra: Muy bien y lo comprendo perfectamente.  
Tenzin: Sin mas que hablar, nos vemos esta tarde para que llegues en el tren de la media noche.

Plaza Principal de Ciudad República

Asami: Estas segura de irte lejos de todos por 3 meses? Y si algo te pasa? Que are sin ti?  
Korra: Tranquila no pasa nada. Vamos a comer algo muero de hambre y no podre comer cosas tan exquisitas estando en una apestosa carcel con maestros metal y tierra.

Después de Comer....

Korra: Diablos que delicioso, aunque aun tengo espacio para el postre.  
Asami: No te gustaria(Acercandose suavemente al avatar)  
Korra: No, gracias ya perdi el apetito.Sera mejor que me reuna con Tenzin  
Asami: Eres muy arisca, no me das nada.  
Korra: Tu me alentaste a tener mas responsabilidades con el mundo y todas las personas que dependen de mi. Y si no te gusta, sabes que es lo mejor.  
Asami guardo silencio y una lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, como puede ser el avatar y ser tan cruel, no es justo.

Ambas jovenes llegaron donde estaba el consejal.

Tenzin: Lista para partir,solo lleva lo indispensable,se te visitara en una semana, luego un mes y despues otro, aun nose quien va ir pero tu lo sabras. Cuidate Korra.

El tren de prisioneros se alejaba velozmente de ciudad republica, llegarian cerca de la media noche y aproximadamente a la 1am, korra estaria en los terrenos de kuvira y su ejercito.

Ya llegamos a su nuevo hogar malnacidos, bajen para asignarles su numero,zona y celda.Grito aquel guardia.  
Korra pensando: WOW, que enorme prision, parece platino cubierto de plata?  
No se detengan vamos, vamos gritaban los guardias.  
Simpatizante de Kuvira, maestra tierra, alborotadora y organizadora de peleas clandestinas, vaya tan joven para este expediente.Bueno son 2 meses aqui adentro en el Sector "Z",Zona "N",Numero:5002, para que conoscas a tu gran heroina. Si tienes suerte quiza compartas celda, todo depende de ella.

Korra salio, con el sello y despidiendose del guardia sabiendo que no lo volveria a ver hasta 2 meses.  
Entro al Sector "Z",Zona "N", era completamente tierra y madera, los maestros metal no podrian con eso. De la nada aparecio un guardia: Nueva cierto, ve al fondo a dormir, ya mañana se te asignaran tus actividades.Korra se desplomo sobre una cama de madera donde durmio.

8:00Am  
Despierten todos a trabajar. Korra de momento extraño despertar en su enorme cama con Asami a su lado. Pero asi son las cosas ya estaba en prision.  
10:00am  
Korra estaba realizando ejercicios con pesas de madera, aun no le habian asignado alguna tarea igual que a los nuevos. Un guardia le dijo: Eres nueva, debes presentarte con los demas en la Celda 816, esta por el corredor C, cruzas al G y ahi los buscas, segun los reclusos que esten se te atendera.Cuidate.  
El avatar siguio las indicaciones y no veia una celda, solo una enorme pared de piedra, la siguio y vio una enorme fila de reclusos de todas las naciones.Que aburrido resoplo, me atenderan hasta la tarde.

 

6:00pm  
Hey tu: 5002, ven para aca, la gran conquistadora solicita tu presencia para tus actividades.Entra. Eso no era una celda, era una especia de palacio dentro de una fortaleza dentro de prision. Tallados de madera muy finos, muebles muy similares a los que habia en la masion sato. Varias habitaciones.   
En un enorme recibidor, con una alfombra roja y al final un trono de ebano, se encontraba kuvira.Su cabello largo y negro, su piel blanca y aun tersa, su enorme fuerza se veia en sus musculos y su espiritu se veia en sus ojos, esos ojos que se clavaron en los ojos azules de korra, como la ultima vez que lucharon.  
Kuvira: Pasa, pasa a mi humilde morada temporal, ya revise tu expediente, estaras poco tiempo con nosotros pero podrias ayudarnos a entrenar a las tropas y darme noticias de como esta ciudad republica, el consejo y el avatar en estos dias.  
Korra: Sera un placer (Sentia que kuvira sabia que ella era el avatar, pero no se atrevio a confirmarlo).  
Kuvira:Lamento haberte echo esperar, que te asignen una celda cerca de aqui y de las tropas, estoy ansiosa de oir las novedades.  
Korra: Gracias.

Al avatar se le asigno una celda continua a la de la gran conquistadora. Era una celda normal, con una cama de madera y un sanitario. Se desplomo y durmio,su sueño se prolongo hasta las 10:00am, cuando un guardia le aviso que le llevaria el desayuno y despues la esperaban a entrenar a las tropas en el patio. Asi paso toda la semana, parecia una rutina, empezaba a extrañar a ciudad republica y a todos por alla.  
Numero 5002, tiene visita, deprisa, al salon principal y sin intentar nada estupido. Hola como estas, dijo Bollin, Tenzin me platico y me dijo que yo era el receptor encubierto de la operacion, tienes algo, pues los guardias solo me dieron 15 minutos.  
Korra: No, toda la semana he estado entrenando sus tropas pero nadie sabe el golpe.  
Bollin: Tiene tropas ?  
Korra: Si, son alrededor de 7 mil hombres y mujeres, sin contar la inteligencia que me estimo que trabajan dentro y fuera de prision. Disimula , besame, para que piensen que eres mi esposo o novio.  
Bollin: PPPPp....Pero y Asami  
Korra: Ella lo entendera, vamos, si no, no saldremos de aqui, nos estan viendo sospechosamente.  
Bollin: Bueno todo sea por salvar la ciudad  
Guardia: 5002, tu visita termino, vamos a tu celda.  
Korra: Hasta luego,nos vemos en un mes.  
Guardia: Dirijete con la gran conquistadora, parece molesta contigo,corre.

"Celda" de Kuvira

Kuvira: Pasa, sientate, gustas algo de beber?  
Korra: No gracias, digame, que paso?  
Kuvira: Me entere que tenias esposo!  
Korra: Aun no es mi esposo  
Kuvira: Prometido? Acaso? Quieres jugo de cactus con licor de cereza, hielo, trozos de carne de foca y algas fritas?  
Korra: Si , todo con gusto.  
Kuvira: Guardias, traigan de inmediato jugo de cactus con licor de cereza con hielo , trozos de carne de foca y algas fritas,es una orden.

Entonces es solo un chico mas en tu vida, deberias de comer y beber.  
Korra: Gracias, mientras se servia el jugo de cactus con licor de cereza y bastante hielo.Le sirvo?  
Kuvira: Si, lo que tu quieras.(Mientras veia como el avatar comia desenfrenadamente la carne de foca, exclusiva de la tribu de agua del sur, confirmando que ella era el avatar, y ahora estaba en sus dominios)  
Korra: Realmente delicioso, tenia años de no comer lo que me gusta.  
Kuvira: Me da gusto, sabes yo puedo cumplir todos tus caprichos y apetitos, si tu me eres leal.  
Korra: Enserio? (Mientras el corazon le latia fuertemente) -mientras se servia mas licor de cereza.  
Kuvira: Sirveme mas por favor , ojos azules.  
Korra: Con gusto, bella conquistadora (El avatar ya se encontraba algo ebria)  
Kuvira: Tambien eres hermosa, permiteme (llamando a un guardia y ordenando que nadie la molestara y se fueran a descanzar)  
Korra: Se le ve tambien su lunar en su rostro.  
Kuvira: Tus ojos azules parecen el mar para ahogarse en ellos.

Korra no se contuvo y se abalanzo a los brazos de la conquistadora, la comenzo a besar desesperadamente.La besaba con una fuerza enorme, le mordia los labios y la lengua.

Kuvira: Tranquila, tendremos mas tiempo, vente a vivir a mi celda.  
Korra: Enserio? Todo el tiempo que este presa?  
Kuvira: Si.  
Korra: Es genia! (Bebiendose lo que quedaba del licor de cereza)  
Kuvira: Vamos a dormir, si te apetece. 5002? Avatar? Korra? Ojos azules? Bonita?  
Korra: ZZZZZzzzzzzzzz (Roncaba como leon del artico)  
Kuvira: Vaya el avatar durmio de tanto licor (Mientras la cargaba en sus hombros y la llevaba a su habitacion).

Continuara....

Es hora de despertar 5002, hay trabajo que hacer en prisión.  
Korra: mmmmmmmm, asami?  
Kuvira: no se quien sea pero amaneciste a mi lado y estamos en prisión.  
Korra: si, si... Buenos días gran conquistadora.  
Kuvira: ve a desayunar y te vas con las tropas, yo te alcanzo para nuevas instrucciones.

El avatar hizo lo que se le indicó, pero que habría pasado para amanecer en la habitación de kuvira. Eso le aterraba y le emocionaba. Dio indicaciones a las tropas, lea puso ejercicios de defensa y ataque alternados y para pasar el rato en lo que llegaba la conquistadora, un poco de taekwondo. Una hora más tarde se les unía kuvira, portando su uniforme y una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

Kuvira : me enteré que tenemos un infiltrado de ciudad república y no permitiré que salga de aquí. Los próximos meses los vigilare muy de cerca a todos. Nadie está excento entendiendo!!  
Ahora retirense a sus celdas, ahí tienen de todo. Hasta nuevo aviso.

La prisión se sentía relajada pero al mismo tiempo en alerta por lo que dijo la dama de hierro. Comida, bebida y música a más no poder, pero un sentimiento de traición se sentía. Alzaban sus copas y veían a su alrededor con recelo y desconfianza.   
El palacio de kuvira está desierto, salvo por ella que estaba en su sala bebiendo licor de moras azules con fresas. Pensando si habría sido correcta su decisión.   
Mientras tanto korra comía y bebía con los otros soldados, apesar del ambiente, se disfruta lo dado por la jefa.   
Korra:brindemos por kuvira, la gran conquistadora de hierro, que nos llevara a la gloria.   
Soldados: viva!

De vuelta en el palacio, 1/4 de botella quedaba. Se levantó kuvira por más licor para no interrumpir a sus guardias. Más licor de moras azules con fresa, jugo de cactus, cerveza, hielo, bocadillos, licor de mango. Ahora si su mente estaría más relajada. Termino lo poco que quedaba en la primer botella para servirse más.

Toc-toc-toc... Haciendo eco en la sala. Parecían tumbar la puerta, molesta kuvira dejó su copa y salió a ver quien era el o la insolente que le molestaba a esa hora, teniendo todo en sus celdas.

Korra: buenas noches jefa, pase a decirle que a pesar de la traición, me tiene ami.   
Kuvira : gracias ¿has vuelto a beber? 5002?  
Korra: lo que ud nos regala es bueno, pero ya me retiro a beber con mis compañeros.   
Kuvira: no bebamos juntas, por cierto fuera de tu número, cual es tu nombre.   
Korra: por supuesto, mi nombre es kyoshi.   
Kuvira : nombre de un avatar. Por cierto que opinas del avatar actual?   
Korra: no se que ha hecho por el mundo, pero tiene unos brazos y un culo magnífico.   
Kuvira : ja ja, me cae en gracia tu sentido del humor. Y si tienes razón es bastante sexy, el avatar korra. Si le tuviera de frente le aria mía.   
Korra: (sin decir más se tomo de golpe la botella que llevaba en la mano).   
Kuvira : ven, sigamos la platica acá adentro.

En la sala de gran conquistadora

Ambas mujeres bebían animadamente y platicaban de todo. Hasta que se tocó de nuevo el tema del avatar. Kuvira se levantó al wc, a su regreso hace un ademán de acercarse unas caderas a su sexo. Eso le aria al avatar dijo burlándose.

Korra sólo la vio y río tímidamente y preguntó : porque le gusta tanto esa chica?   
Kuvira : porque es fuerte, necesita alguien fuerte para dominarla, no cualquier joven o niña. Porque preguntas?   
Korra : no por nada?   
Contemplando esa armadura reluciente que no permitía el paso de la piel. Ese porte militar, esos labios sin expresión. Esa dureza y frialdad que sus ojos trasmiten.

Kuvira : oye ayúdame a quitarme la armadura y el uniforme mes siento algo mareada.   
Korra:claro  
Retirando parte por parte para contemplar y tocar ese cuerpo. Y cayó en cuenta, esto no es un romance, no era lo mismo que con asami. Yo vine aquí por otra cosa, no a romancear como boba.

Korra: me maree también, quédese con el uniforme.   
Kuvira : mmmmm que más da.   
Korra: dejándonos de rodeos porqué no seguiste con baatar Jr.?   
Kuvira : era muy dulce y hostigoso para mi ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja.   
Korra: te gusta lo fuerte, lo prohibido y la fuerza, cierto?   
Kuvira: y eso a ti que te importa?   
Korra : (acercándose peligrosamente) mucho, tienes algo en contra.

En ese instante se besaron salvajemente, succionando sus lenguas, mordiendolas hasta babear, chupando sus labios.  
No se escuchaba más que gruñidos como bestias en celo. No había caricias, si no golpes y rasguños sobre la ropa.  
Korra rompió la camisola de la conquistadora y la arrojó al suelo, con los dientes saco el bra que también termino en el piso. Kuvira nunca había sentido una pasión tan grande y fuerte, ni siquiera con baatar Jr. La humedad estaba brotando como una cascada en ella y estaba consciente que la generaba el avatar, que la besaba. Al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba los pantalones y las botas. Korra se separo y se puso de pie para contemplar esa escena :  
Despeinada, semi desnuda, solo un boxer color gris la cubría, su piel blanca con un leve color rosa, empapada de sudor y con la mirada en el piso.  
Korra: no te sientas mal y volvió a besarla y a mordisquearla. Acariciaba su entrepierna de manera vulgar, cosa que estaba enloqueciendo a kuvira. En ese instante llamaron a la puerta, a lo que la conquistadora se tuvo que medio vestir y salir.  
Guardia : jefa, las tropas están perdiendo compostura, están bebiendo. Cuanto tiempo está permitido esto?  
Kuvira volteando a ver al avatar pensó y dijo:*una vez cada 15 días. Por esta noche y mañana. Ahora a descansar.  
Guardia : si jefa.  
Kuvira: en que estábamos  
Korra: zzzzzz!!! Zzz!   
Kuvira :el avatar tiene grandes problemas con el alcohol y su timidez.  
Se la echo al hombro y camino con ella sobre sus espaldas.  
Si que es como un tronco, la cargue, camine y nada que se despierta. Dejandola caer en su cama,con sabanas negras y las pieles de leon artico. La gran conquistadora vio con cierta ternura el cuerpo indefenso del avatar, demasiado vulnerable, no parecia que esa chica pudiera causar problemas. Lentamente comenzo a desvestirla para que pudiera dormir,la camisa,pantalones, botas.

Una vision magnifica,su cuerpo y su piel,demasiado tentador, pero debe de descanzar. Kuvira acomodo al avatar y lo cubrio con las sabanas y las pieles,posteriormente ella se metio en la cama solo con su ropa interior.

Minutos despues sintio las manos del avatar recorriendo su pecho y su cintura,intento voltear para corresponder pero se dio cuenta que era el alcohol y el sueño de korra. La gran conquistadora paso toda la noche con la ojiazul moviendose en su culo.

Lo que kuvira no sabía era que korra la estaba engañando para dormir en su cama.

El amanecer caía lentamente, el sol a un no comenzaba a puntear. Kuvira se levanto temprano y dejo a korra seguir durmiendo.  
Kuvira se puso a ordenar unos detalles de sus planes en su escritorio, revisando expedientes, fotografias y planos. Terminando se fue a su espacio personal para realizar su rutina de ejercicio. Poniendose a correr en circuito, lagartijas y abdominales, al punto que la gran conquistadora parecia bañada en sudor.Aun faltaba trabajar el peso y sus tecnicas de maestro metal.

Antes de eso, fue a dar ordenes que llevaran un desayuno sustancioso a su estancia,para que korra se repusiera.Dejaran ropa limpia y prepararan a su tropa para una inspeccion.

Korra se despertaba y vio que estaba en la cama de kuvira, pero ella no estaba. Penso , si a ella no le importa a mi tampoco, seguire pasando el rato en lo que se cumplen los 3 meses de mi encierro y poderla derrotar. Tomo su ropa, se vistio y se fue a entrenar como todos los dias a un lado de las tropas.

Hombres y mujeres estaban en filas, esperando comenzar el entrenamiento antes de la inspeccion de la Gran Unificadora. En ese instante aparecio korra o mejor conocida como 5002, con una cara de pocos amigos, no sabian si estaba molesta, decepcionada o deprimida.

-Bola de inutiles, se forman por estatura y rango!!!! Vamos a repasar y mejorar el ataque contra el enemigo, pero Ya, Ya, Ya... Muevanse!

Rumores se extendian entre todos, que le abra sucedido para actuar de esa manera? . Los minutos se alargaron a horas, korra parecia inflexible y de mal humor.

-5002!! Que estas haciendo y por que te desquitas con las tropas, ve en que condiciones los dejaste. Dijo kuvira bastante seria y solo levantando una de sus cejas.

-Es mi deber, por eso me diste este trabajo, en lo que salgo de prision y no te vuelvo a ver!!! Le dijo korra sosteniendo una mirada desafiante ante kuvira. Y dejame hacer mis cosas o ya te enfrentaras a mi cara a cara.

Kuvira dio la media vuelta y le indico a un general que después del entrenamiento podían retirarse a descansar.  
No comprendia que estaba pasando, todo se habia vuelto muy confuso, sus planes se estaban atrasando. Decidio irse a entrenar a su espacio sin interrupciones de ningun tipo. Cristales flourecentes iluminaban el camino, un pequeño jardin zen enmedio, bloques de metal y tierra distribuidos en diferentes partes, debia de sacar a Korra de su mente y seguir con su plan de conquistar y apoderarse nuevamente del reino tierra y despues su ambicion de invadir la nacion del fuego y derrocar al Sr. del Fuego Izumi.

Korra se fue a su celda despues de sacar su frustracion,decepcion enojo y algo de idiotes con las tropas. Se dejo caer sobre la tabla de madera, estaba sola,solo un plato con la cena y una manta. Deberia de cenar y dormir.

La noche pasaba lentamente, el avatar extrañaba a la maestra metal. Recordando su olor la piel se le erizo. Empezó a acariciar su rostro,bajando por su cuello,se arranco el top y los pantalones.Quedando solo en un diminuto short color verde propio del reino tierra,bajo de este metio su mano para empezar acariciarse lentamente, de arriba para abajo sobre sus tersos labios, realizando pequeños circulos sobre su clitoris, no queria terminar tan rapido,necesitaba el olor del cuerpo de kuvira. Su corazon empezo a latir con fuerza, hasta que cayo a la tentacion y uso sus dedos para entrar en si misma.Imaginando que era kuvira quien la poseia, una y otra vez hasta extinguir las estrellas. Un orgasmos inminente llego sobre korra,algo forzado pero la mantendría tranquila por esa noche al menos.

Al otro lado del complejo la gran conquistadora evitaba cualquier pensamiento sobre la chica de ojos azules, resistiría la tentación. Su cuerpo no podia mas, estaba muy cansada, llego arrastrándose a la cama,que aun estaba destendida y conservaba el olor como si ella estuviera a su lado, hizo bolas las sabanas y las abrazo para dormir.

Sueños muy reales y confusos atormentaron a ambas maestras toda la noche:guerras, combates, sangre, dolor, gloria, victoria. El tiempo se termina, la nueva invasión comenzara pronto para kuvira, korra saldrá y debera de prepararse para contener la gran batalla y alistar a los aliados.

El tiempo para kuvira pasaba lentamente entre sus entrenamientos, reuniones y estrategias. Pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de pensar en korra, cada dia que no la veia la estaba matando,no podia negar lo que tenia de frente, se habia enamorado del avatar. El tipo de amor obsesivo , un amor desbordante de lujuria que cada noche la mantenia despierta, pensamientos que no deberian de estar ahi y manos en lugarea peores. Maldiciendo que ni con el hijo de Su, habia sentido lo mismo, y fue su prometido, su unico amor por tantos años y no sintio ni un apice de lo que el avatar despertaba en ella. Cada emocion, cada palpitar, parecia una guerra que seria imposible de ganar. Ella era incapaz de detenerse y no se iba a controlar la proxima vez.  
Si korra la rechazaba, atacaria sin piedad a la nacion del fuego. Tenia los mechas, tanques, aeroplanos y las tropas listas para atacar en cuanto ella diera la orden.

No negociaria, sin importar que asesinara a toda la familia real, desde Zuko hasta Izumi, pasando por el general Iroh, todos caerian. Y ella resurgiria como la gobernante suprema de la Nacion del Fuego y del Estado-Reino Tierra.

Y si el avatar se atravieza en su camino la destruiría no importa pasar una eternidad en soledad.Pero no importaba cuantas veces se repitiera eso asi misma. Tenia miedo y curiosidad hasta donde la llevaria el avatar despues de aquel beso. Estaba ansiosa por tenerla de frente, a pesar de que las 2 son orgullosas y tercas, kuvira sabe de diplomacia y estrategia, sabia cuando debía dejar los juegos y aceptar que perdió el control.

En el otro extremo de la prisión, korra entrenaba alas tropas en ataque y defensa, evitando usar su control, como si estuvieran peleando con un no maestro repetía. Trataba de no pensar y mantenerse lo mas ocupada posible.Era muy tedioso estar sola por las noches. Por ello se le ocurrió organizar combates clandestinos a espaldas de La Gran Unificadora, en la parte mas alejada del ultimo bloque de la prisión en una especie de cueva se llevaban a cabo estos combates, no se usaba ningún tipo de control, solo el cuerpo de los oponentes. no daban su nombre real, usaban algún apodo, mascara, antifaz o disfraz, nada de protecciones ni uniformes.Artes marciales mixtas, kapoeira, karate, taekwondo, etc. Aveces se apostaba si la pelea resultaba entretenida. En pocas palabras la única regla era el anonimato total.  
Esa noche el avatar se animo a participar puesto era su idea, aparte ala mañana siguiente era su 2 mes de estar en esa prisión y ya tenia suficiente información para el Presidente de Ciudad Republica, los consejales y la jefa de policia Lin Beifong. Solo quedaba esperar quien se presentaria para poder informar y demento disfrutar la pelea.

Un foso de 3mts de circunferencia por 2 mts de alto, servia perfectamente. Korra se arrojo a este usando un antifaz de tela color azul, simbolizando la tribu agua del sur, mientras su contrincante usaba una mascara amarilla, supongo que vendra de alguna colonia de la nacion del fuego en el reino tierra penso. Un enorme macho de 1.90 y mas de 100 kg, bastante musculoso pero algo lento, era jefe de maquinas segun los rumores.  
Comenzo el combate, korra comenzo a atacar con varia patadas de frente para mantener distancia, mientras el enorme tipo trataba de agarrarla por la espalda para molerla a puño. Evitaba a toda costa caer en sus manos con desplazamientos intermitentes, hasta que por fin aquella bestia se empezo a cansar y el avatar aprovecho para lanzar un par de patadas circulares y derribarlo. Que dificil era hacer eso sin ningun elemento, pero si usaba alguno todos se darian cuenta que era el avatar y de ahi no saldria.

Termino el combate y korra gano, en la celebracion y las apuestas le invitaron un pequeño vaso de licor de arroz. Bufff!-que fuerte grito ella. A coro le respondieron es bebida de hombres, la favorita de la jefa kuvira. SALUD!!!!! por Kuvira , la Gran Unificadora!!!!. Todo iba tambien pero tenian que arruinarlo con eso.

El mediador anuncio: El Siguiente combate es para los participantes nuevos,adelante.

De la multitud salio una sombra que dijo: Yo peleare con quien me quiera retar!

No se veía su rostro pues llevaba una mascara color verde como la mayoría,debajo de ella salia una cabellera negra bastante larga,lustrosa y sedosa. Era claro que era una chica por su figura, pantaloncillos verdes y playera verde, vendajes en puños y tobillos, mas un inusual color de piel, como si nunca se asoleara.   
Korra la vio y pensó: Me voy a divertir, al fin alguien que no es un bruto y que me quiera machacar. Se lanzo nuevamente al foso y grito: Aquí te espero cariño, no te maltratare mucho, riendo de esto.  
De un salto la misteriosa participante quedo de frente.

Combatientes, ya saben las reglas: Nada de protección, control de elementos y nada de revelar su identidad. Gana la que quede de pie. 3.....2......1........COMBATE!!!!!

Ambas combatientes saltaron en posición de defensa.  
Korra: Vamos amor, no muerdo, esta prohibido  
Combatiente: Deberías de hablar menos y actuar mas! en eso alto sobre el avatar lanzando un par de patadas que impactaron en el rostro de korra. Colocándose en cuclillas esperando a que el avatar intentara atacarla.  
Korra: Como te atrevez!!! a la vez que lanzaba un puñetazo hacia abajo para darle en la cara a esa chica. Una patada salio de esta , directo al estomago de korra, haciendo que se sofocara. Colocándose detrás de ella la tomo por las muñecas, estirandola y tumbándola al suelo,le aplico una llave, parecía que iba a tronar sus huesos.

La multitud se volvía loca, las apuestas subían, quien era esa misteriosa chica enmascarada?.

Korra logro girar su muñeca al lado contrario para afianzarse de su contrincante y de su agarre, lanzandola lejos de su rango de defensa. Las 2 peleadoras se veían exhaustas, pero no daban tregua. La enmascarada dio un par de pasos para después saltar sobre korra, cayendo sobre su abdomen y aprisionándola con sus piernas mientras golpeaba salvajemente sus brazos y hombros.  
Combatiente: Esto te dejara marcas mañana!

Korra: Esa voz me es familiar! Tratando de atinar una patada a la espalda de su oponente, sin éxito alguno.Intento ponerse de pie y estrellar ala enmascarada contra las rocas, pero esta fue muy rápida y se soltó y de brinco en brinco quedo al otro lado del foso.

El avatar lleno de impotencia y coraje observaba como parecía flotar la enmascarada, tan ágil y fuerte.Que clase de entrenamiento de élite había llevado acabo para poder brincar en un espacio tan pequeño y con esa fuerza. No se daría por vencida al menos un golpe podría acertar y justamente en el tabique de la nariz. 1,2,3 puñetazos fallidos lanzo el avatar no consiguió darle ni uno. Parecía reírse y burlarse de ella, la enmascarada cruzando los brazos.  
Korra hizo justicia con sus habilidades de avatar un segundo, centro perfectamente la energía de su combatiente y con los ojos cerrados dio un golpe perfecto en el centro de la cara de su oponente. Vio lentamente como perdía el equilibrio y caía de rodillas mientras un torrente de sangre comenzó a brotar, manchando su máscara, su playera y goteando hasta sus pantaloncillos.

Se detendrá el combate? pregunto el anunciador. Antes de que korra respondiera, la enmascarada grito: No!!   
Muy bien , continuaran a muerte súbita. La primera que pierda el conocimiento perderá! Entendido?  
Si!! al unísono de las 2 guerreras.

La enmascarada no perdió el tiempo, salto a salto quedo detrás de korra tomándola por sorpresa, deteniendo sus brazos en lo alto mientras con una pierna estrangulaba su torso. Como era posible eso? El avatar cayo de rodillas, y la chica de la mascara verde aprovecho para aplicar una llave mas fuerte.  
Eres demasiado torpe y presumida! susurro la enmascarada al oído de korra  
A ti que te importa!!!! dijo con enfado korra, a pesar de no tener casi aliento, sabia que en cualquier instante perdería el conocimiento, a menos que entrara en estado avatar y lo echara a perder como siempre. Quien eres? dijo el avatar con su último aliento, antes de que su cuerpo tocara el piso y se declarara vencedora ala extraña enmascarada.

Bravo!!! Bravo!!! Que pelea!!!!!! - Gritaba la multitud.

Señorita, la siguiente semana está invitada para seguir combatiendo, misma hora, mismo lugar!  
si desea revancha su contrincante la tendrá si Ud. acepta o tendrá nuevos retos.

La enmascarada solo asintió con la cabeza y se alejo rumbo a las celdas, nadie sospecho que bajo la mascara era :kuvira, era demasiado obvio pensó ella. Pero nunca habian visto su cuerpo sin el uniforme, traje de combate o traje de entrenamiento. Ademas nadie de los presentes sabia que había pertenecido al grupo de Danza de Sao-Fu, recibiendo enseñanzas de Suyin personalmente.

Llego a su recinto, dirigiéndose directamente al baño y a verse en un espejo. Le había puesto chueca la nariz de un golpe, la hemorragia se había detenido pero su nariz estaba horrible y dolía.

Kuvira exhalo y dijo: Que es lo peor que podría pasar en estos combates?

Toc-Toc en la puerta.

Kuvira: quien es?  
Guardia: Disculpe que la moleste, hay un mensaje urgente de la ciudad de Ba-sing-se.  
Kuvira: Adelante, dejalo en mi escritorio.  
Guardia: Aquí esta, recién llegado, gran unificadora?? esta bien? entrando al baño personal de kuvira y viéndola con la nariz inflamada y torcida. Así que si era ud la que peleo con la entrenadora?  
Kuvira: A que te refieres?  
Guardia: En Sao-fu recuerdo haberla visto participar en las danzas de metal, mucha destreza, fuerza y energía. Es fenomenal. Sería un honor verla pelear la siguiente semana.  
Kuvira: Enserio?  
Guardia: Si, solo hay que arreglar su nariz si me lo permite  
Kuvira: Adelante  
Guardia: Muerda algo o realice metal control, no tardare. Sin terminar la frase se escuchó un grito y un CRACK! la nariz habia vuelto a su lugar, solo habia inflamación pero nada grave.  
Listo, puede verse en el espejo y para la otra no se confié tanto.  
KUvira: Gracias por tu ayuda, no se lo menciones a nadie o te arrancare la cabeza.  
Guardia: Que pase buenas noches!

Kuvira paso a su escritorio y observo el paquete que dejo el guardia, un sobre amarillo cerrado perfectamente sin notas ni marcas. Procedió a abrirlo con delicadeza y vio dentro un escrito, una carta firmada por cada uno de los gobernadores de los estados del reino tierra y del príncipe WU, aceptándola como máxima autoridad pero con algunas cláusulas:

1-Dejar el linaje real en ba-sing-se.  
2-Dar colonias en la nación del fuego a cada uno de los estados.  
3-tratar con respeto a cada habitante del reino tierra.  
4-tener juntas políticas cada 6 meses para ver las condiciones del imperio.  
5-Eliminar al avatar o en su defecto que no se inmiscuya en el reino tierra.

Kuvira se quedo sin respiración, su corazón latía muy rápido y su boca estaba seca. Esta apunto de dominar al mundo. Y solo se interponia el avatar, debia de actuar rapido, sin embargo el combate la dejo algo cansada, optando por dormir y descansar arrancándose toda la ropa que llevaba encima. Los siguientes días serian pesados, no debo de permitir que nadie vea mi estado si no sabran que soy yo quien pelea con su entrenadora 5002 o El avatar Korra.

A la mañana siguiente envió ordenes por escrito a cada encargado y general de bloque. Rutinas de ejercicios, tacticas de guerra, entrenamiento de combate, comidas y deportes, todo perfectamente ordenado, sellado y firmado por la Gran Unificadora. Por los siguientes 3 días (En lo que sellaba el hueso y desaparecía la inflamación) nadie tendría acceso a ella por ningún motivo ni urgencia. Al 4 día se presentaría para inspección, 5 y 6 día la rutina seguiría con algunos cambios y al 7 volvería a pelear en el foso.

Atada de cada uno de los pilares de su cama se encontraba kuvira, sus ropas habían sido salvajemente arrancadas. El ambiente oscuro y de incertidumbre alumbrado por unas cuantas velas. Por mas que gritaba nadie la escuchaba ni atendia sus ruegos de que la soltaran.

Envuelta en las sombras, parecio el avatar.

Korra: Grita lo que quieras, sabes bien que nadie vendra a ayudarte, estaras a mi servicio y a mis caprichos.

El avatar empezo a nalguear el blanco trasero de la gran unificadora, hasta que se puso de color escarlata, la manos bien marcadas. Kuvira solo gemia pero no gritaba.

Korra: Te estas haciendo la dura verdad, pero se ve que te gusta, eres una zorra y lo voy a demostrar. Al terminar de decir eso se arrojo sobre la espalda de kuvira para empezar amorderla suavemente, en un pequeño arranque le mordio el hombro tan fuerte que la hizo sangrar.   
No te muestras muy cooperativa, tendre que usar otros metodos, mientras caminaba al rededor de la cama, en su boca se estaba juntando una gran cantidad de saliva. Kuvira solo la obserbaba con desprecio.

El avatar se coloco detras de kuvira, abriendo sus nalgas inhalo el aroma que estas desprendian, acto seguido solto un escupitazo exactamente en el rosado culo de la gran unificadora. De un golpe entro un dedo muy lento, despues 2, 3 y 4 dedos.Era dificil moverse dentro de ese estrecho canal, la gran unificadora se habia encargado de mantenerse intacta. Con la mano libre korra toco el pulcro y completamente depilado coño de kuvira, se comenzaba a humedecer de sobremanera. De golpe saco los dedos dentro de la unificadora.

Korra: Siempre si te gusta?  
Kuvira: Estupida!! De ti nunca aceptaria nada ni me doblegaria.

Un par de bofetadas con toda la fuerza del avatar cayeron en el rostro kuvira, hasta hacerla sangrar, al ver la sangre korra se acerco y lambió toda la sangre derramada, comenzando a besar a la maestra metal, mientras mordisqueaba su lengua y sus labios, bajando hasta su cuello, el cual fue victima de innumerables chupetones.

Kuvira: Sigue!  
Korra : Que dijiste?nada? y siguio haciendo un camino de chupetones hasta sus duros pezones, que apuntaban hacia ella. En la posición en la que se encontraba kuvira, korra comenzó a restregar su sexo en ellos mojandolos, para después proporcionar una tremenda mamada como si esperara que de ellos saliera leche.

La gran unificadora comenzaba a derretirse.Korra empezo a oler la exitacion de kuvira en el ambiente, eso le dio una idea, se levanto y solto los pechos de la maestra metal. Fue por una pequeña vela roja que estaba encendida y desde el cuello empezo a dejar caer cera por el cuello, hombros, espalda, espalda baja y el postre: Las nalgas.

Kuvira empezo a gritar a todo pulmon, le dolia, le ardia, quemaba y la exitaba, en su mente rondaba la idea de convertirse en la puta del avatar solamente por las noches y de dia ser la maxima autoridad del reino tierra y la nacion del fuego.  
Korra: Creo que ya entendiste y estas lista. Mira encontre este juguete entre tus cosas.No se como se usa pero ya lo averiguare contigo.  
Kuvira solo abrio sus hermosos ojos verdes con sorpresa y lujuria, mientras el avatar se colocaba esa especie de suspensorio con 2 apendices gruesos y largos. En un acto de compasion, desato las manos de la gran unificadora, pero la mantenia atada aun de las piernas y bien separadas.

El apendice mas grande entro en el mojado coño, el mas pequeño y mas gordo se ensarto en su culo de un golpe, korra empezo a bombear como un animal, azotando su pelvis contra la parte trasera de kuvira.

Korra: Vamos Dilo!!! Te gusta aceptalo.  
Kuvira: Nunca me sacaras algo.  
Korra: Por cada negacion sera peor para ti.

Las manos del avatar se aferraron a las caderas de la unificadora, parecia que la iba a partir a la mitad. Pero esta se resistia. Una tremenda sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del avatar, arrancandose el suspensorio y arrojandolo al suelo. Dejando que su coño se uniera al de kuvira por unos instantes, permitiendo respirar y tranquilizarse a la maestra metal.

La mente del avatar no estaba muy clara. usando agua control, manipulo el agua de un jarron, formando una figura extraña entorno a ella, 2 pequeños tentaculos de agua estaban en ella, uno pegado a su clitoris hinchado y el otro dentro de ella,2 mas salian a los lados y 1 mas ,achatando las las puntas de estos. Eran tentáculos de agua que rodeaban el cuerpo del avatar.

Korra: se llama el pulpo y serás la primera en probarlo.   
La gran unificadora solo trago saliva ante tal escena. Los tentáculos parecían tener vida propia, se retorcian y marcaban surcos en ellos. Desatando las piernas de la maestra metal y sin darle la oportunidad de huir, dos enormes apéndices de agua la tomaron por los hombros y cintura.   
El tentáculo prensado del clitoris del avatar fue a parar a su boca, donde empezó a chupar cual paleta. Otros dos tentáculos comenzaron a ceñirse en sus pezones jugueteando con ellos. Uno más fue metiéndose despacio sobre el ya dilatado culo de kuvira y el último que estaba dentro de korra entró en el sexo de la maestra metal sin problema.

Ya no tenía escapatoria, todos sus orificios estaban siendo salvajemente penetrados por el avatar. Sin oportunidad de quejarse y mucho menos escapar. Por un momento la gran unificadora se perdió en el placer de ser la zorro del avatar. Atravez del agua el avatar lo sintió, así que sacó el tentáculo que tenía en su boca pero aceleró aún más los movimientos en ella. Hacía los lados, adentro y afuera.

Kuvira : Soy tu puta avatar, te pertenezco, cojeme lo más duro que puedas! Destrozame para sentirme tuya.

Los ojos de korra empezaron a centellar, hasta adquirir el brillo característico del estado avatar. Las palabras de kuvira lo habían inducido. Empezaron los tentáculos a crecer dentro de la maestra metal. Quien gritaba, el sexo de esta comenzó a sangrar primero unas gotas y después a ríos, su culo comenzó a expandirse en enorme proporción y finalmente sus gritos de dolor fueron callados cuando el avatar la penetrados más allá de la garganta. Siguiendo las embestidas más salvaje vistas.   
La gran unificadora dejó de intentar gritar y su cuerpo de retorcerce, los apéndices de agua se volvieron rojos. El avatar se convulsionaba hasta obtener un orgasmo bajo la sangre del cuerpo inerte de la maestra metal. La había destrozado desde adentro.

Un grito atravesó la madrugada, el sudor recorría el cuerpo del avatar y un escalofrío. Esa había sido una revelación, asesinar a la gran unificadora para evitar otra guerra y aclarar su sentir por ella.


End file.
